The design of pet and bird cages is generally directed to achieving the combined functions of confining the pet to a defined space, while allowing the pet owner maximum visibility.
There are many known varieties of pet and bird cages which incorporate different designs and which convey an aesthetic impression, and these generally rely on a combination of materials including metal frames, and a barrier formed by metal posts spaced to allow for visibility of the caged pet while blocking exit from the cage. Glass is also used for this purpose, but this restricts airflow and increases the isolation of the pet from its surroundings, which may be undesirable.
Dependent on the materials used, the combined functions mentioned above may present conflicting constraints. Clearly, the confining function of the cage must be considered paramount, and yet in order for the pet owner to obtain maximum enjoyment, the cage design must not severely impinge on the visibility function.
Therefore, It would be desirable to provide a pet cage which correctly balances the confinement and visibility functions.